Cuando dos y dos suman cinco
by Wileret
Summary: Quedan menos de 24 horas para el examen, y Maka no consigue concentrarse en lo que está estudiando. ¿De quién será la culpa? Un libro por los aires, un dolor de cabeza y una Maka desesperada. ¿Qué está pasando aquí?


**_Cuando dos y dos suman cinco_**

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Ohkubo Atsushi ©**_

_**N/a: Pasando unas ideas a limpio (gentileza de mi hermana), se me ocurrió de repente este título y me dije ¡se me tiene que idear algún one-shot en el que pueda utilizarlo! Y aquí está, escrito al completo del tirón. Lo que hace un título, ¿verdad?**_

_**

* * *

**_

- Eh, Maka. Me aburro mucho –se quejó el peliblanco desde la puerta, apoyando la cabeza en el marco -. ¿Por qué no dejas de quemarte la vista durante un rato y visitamos a Black Star?

- Ve tú solo y déjame en paz –farfulló Maka, con la cabeza hundida en el libro.

Llevaba horas intentando memorizarse todo ese montón de conceptos sobre las resonancias del alma sin tener demasiado éxito. Y ahora, que por fin había conseguido centrarse un poco, tenía que venir su compañero a molestarle. Le daban ganas de tirarle un libro a la cabeza y estaba planteándoselo.

- ¡Vamos, si no vienes tú no tiene tanta gracia! No hay nada como ver cómo Black Star te pone de los nervios –se mofó.

El libro salió disparado hacia la cabeza de Soul en menos de un segundo, acertando de pleno en la cara.

- ¡Auch! ¿Podrías se más fina, no? –se tocó la nariz, dolía con ganas. Había que admitir que tenía buena puntería sin ni siquiera despegar la vista del dichoso libro.

Maka refunfuñó por toda respuesta, sin dirigirle ni una sola mirada. Así que Soul, viendo la actitud de su compañera, se dio media vuelta para volver al salón a pasar otra vez el tiempo con el culo sobre el sofá y mando de la tele en mano. Quizás tuviera más suerte dentro de un rato.

La técnico meneó la cabeza al ver por el rabillo del ojo como Soul la dejaba de nuevo a solas, silbando por el pasillo hacia el salón. Menos mal que se había dado por vencido pronto, porque la verdad, no tenía ganas ni paciencia para pelearse con él. Era lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento.

Hizo unas anotaciones en la libreta para aclararse las ideas, y siguió leyendo el libro. Al día siguiente era el examen y necesitaba ir al cien por cien preparada. Así que la diversión quedaba relegada ese día a un segundo plano, incluso a un tercer plano. Primero eran las responsabilidades, y eso conllevaba quedarse estudiando toda la tarde. Y si era necesario, toda la noche. Soul ya podía decir lo que quisiera, que ella no le pensaba hacer caso.

¿Acaso él no tenía que estudiar? No, seguramente había llegado a alguna estrategia con la que hacer trampas en el examen, como la anterior vez. Maka solo deseaba que no quedara tan en ridículo como la otra vez. Ya había tenido que soportar las miradas del resto del cuerpo estudiantil durante dos semanas tras ese incidente. A pesar que lo de Black Star había sido más gordo. Y Soul se había ganado unos buenos chichones en la cabeza por parte de ella y pasar un mes sin que le hiciera el desayuno.

Solo esperaba que hubiera aprendido algo de aquella experiencia, aunque en realidad lo dudaba mucho. Pero pensándolo bien, ¿qué hacía ella preocupándose? Tenía que centrarse primero en lo suyo, o sería ella la que quedaría fatal esa vez si acababa suspendiendo el examen por culpa de estar pensando en lo que no debía mientras estudiaba. Que su compañero hiciera lo que le viniera en gana.

Centrándose de nuevo en las páginas del libro, se llevó el lápiz a la boca para mordisquearlo, realizando alguna que otra anotación de vez en cuando en el cuaderno y en los márgenes del libro. Otras veces, simplemente miraba al techo y se ponía a murmurar las definiciones para comprobar que se las había memorizado bien.

- El alma del empleado y del arma –empezó a recitar en voz baja para sí misma, columpiándose en la silla con las patas traseras -, tienen que estar debidamente en fase y para ello cada uno…

- ¡Ey, Maka!

Sorprendida por la voz, la técnico perdió el equilibrio y acabó cayendo hacia atrás con la silla, chocándose la cabeza con el duro suelo.

- ¡Agrh! ¡Maldita sea! –maldijo Maka, tocándose la cabeza.

Se incorporó rápidamente, sintiendo la parte de atrás de la cabeza dolorida, y lanzó una mirada asesina hacia quien estaba en la puerta.

Soul. De nuevo.

- ¡¿No te habías ido?! –gruñó la técnico, poniéndose en pie y cogiendo la silla del suelo. Fantástico, solo necesitaba un dolor de cabeza innecesario y la presencia de su incansable compañero.

- Me estaba aburriendo –confesó. Era la viva imagen de la despreocupación.

- Ah, ¿y por eso tienes que venir a fastidiarme?

- Oh, vamos, no seas tan dramática.

- ¿Yo? ¿Dramática? Estoy intentando labrarme mi futuro. Lo que menos podrías hacer por mi sería dejarme estudiar tranquila. Y tú también deberías de estudiar de una vez por todas en vez de gandulear tanto y dejarme en ridículo.

- Tranquila, lo tengo todo controlado.

- ¿De verdad? Espero que la estrategia que uses esta vez no incluya intentar copiar de mi examen, porque la llevas clara como no me dejes estudiar. Y como te pille se lo diré al profesor Stein.

- ¿Desde cuándo te has vuelto una chivata?

- ¿Y tú desde cuando te has vuelto tan cargante? –estaba empezando a cabrearse de verdad. ¿Pasaría algo si le clavaba el lápiz en el ojo?

- Desde que te conozco a ti –se burló, con la espalda apoyada sobre el marco, mientras daba pataditas a la puerta con el pie de forma distraída.

Vale, aquello había sido ya demasiado. Maka cogió el primer libro que encontró a mano "_Historia del Shibusen"_, y lo clavó en la cabeza de Soul sin remordimiento alguno. Acto seguido lo empujó al pasillo y le cerró la puerta en las narices, dejándose caer de espaldas contra la puerta al suelo.

¡Estaba harta! Aquel día estaba siendo una verdadera pesadilla. Ella solo quería estudiar, solo eso. Pero ya veía que era una hazaña a realizar digna de un héroe con semejante compañero en casa.

Al otro lado de la puerta, Soul se masajeaba la cabeza por segunda vez aquella tarde. Ese golpe sí que había dolido de verdad en comparación con el anterior. Desde luego, bien podían contratar a Maka para boxeadora, porque sabía dar unos buenos golpes que dejaban mella. Todavía tenía el bulto del de la semana pasada producido porque se había pasado de la raya con un comentario concerniente a ella y a Blair.

Dolorido, se encaminó hacia la cocina donde sacó un par de cubitos de hielo, depositándolos en una bolsa que se llevó en un segundo a la cabeza. Aquello estaba mejor, no había nada mejor que algo frío para el dolor.

Para ser sinceros, no entendía la necesidad de Maka de tirarse interminables horas estudiando algo que sabía de sobra. Era una estudiante modelo, todo el mundo lo sabía. Nunca faltaba a clase, y absorbía las explicaciones del profesor como una esponja. Incluso repasaba las lecciones los fines de semana, que ya la había visto más de una vez. ¿Cómo necesitaba entonces estudiar ahora?

Eso era una de las cosas que menos le gustaba de su personalidad. Bien que él no era un lumbreras ni un modelo a seguir, pero se las apañaba. ¿Pero ella? Era una maniática de los estudios que rallaba en la locura. Solo conocía a una persona aparte de ella que fuera tan entregado a ello, y ése era Ox, con quien competía Maka casi siempre por el primer puesto en los exámenes. Y ese era un tipo raro de narices.

Solo esperaba que su técnico no se convirtiera en un clon de él. Después de todo, quitando ese rasgo, Maka era una persona bastante agradable y soportable. Aunque su genio era terrible, y tenía que tratar a diario con él. Fijo que lo había heredado por parte de su madre, porque su padre era un completo blandengue. No entendía ni como había llegado a Death Scythe.

Death Scythe… esas dos palabras le producían cosquillas en el estómago. Ya había estado a punto de convertirse en una, intento fallido por culpa de un error de información. Pero estaba dispuesto a reunir de nuevo las noventa y nueve almas junto a su técnico. De momento no lo llevaban nada mal, y esperaba alcanzar su meta pronto. No había mejor privilegio que ser el arma de Shinigami-sama.

Aunque, como bien había apuntando Maka, tendría que ponerse las pilas para ello. Lo malo es que a él, eso de estudiar le repateaba. Era ponerse delante de un libro y caer redondo dormido a los cinco minutos. ¿Quién quería memorizarse tal tostón de teoría? La práctica era lo suyo.

En un fugaz instante, el recuerdo de Maka cayendo de la silla hacia atrás le pasó por la mente, y rió. Estaba tan inmersa en sus cosas que se había llevado un buen susto. Pero, por un momento, se preguntó si se habría hecho daño. La había visto tocarse la cabeza y quejarse por lo bajini, seguramente se había dado un buen cabezazo.

Solo quería molestar a su compañera un poco. Pero tenía sus límites como cualquier otra persona, y también tenía su corazón. Aunque no lo mostrara muy a menudo. Así que se quitó la bolsa de la cabeza y la vació en el fregadero, rellenándola de nuevo con cubitos de hielo.

Cogió un trozo de papel de la puerta de frigorífico y garabateó un par de frases rápidas. Y con el papel y la bolsa, se plantó delante de la puerta de la habitación de la técnico, dejando la bolsa en el suelo y pasando la hoja por debajo de la puerta.

Maka, aún en la misma posición, giró la cabeza al oír el roce del papel al pasar por debajo de la puerta, y lo cogió para ver que ponía.

"_Cuando dos y dos suman cinco, es que es hora de descansar."_

_Creo que Stein lo dijo un día en clase. Descansa un poco Maka, o te va a explotar la cabeza a este paso. Tienes una bolsa con hielo al otro lado._

_Soul_

La técnico sonrió. ¿Cómo podía tener un compañero tan plasta pero que tuviera ese tipo de detalles al mismo tiempo? Al menos la nota demostraba que Soul atendía alguna vez en clase.

Con la hoja en la mano, se puso de pie y giró el pomo de la puerta para abrirla. Al otro lado, en el suelo, estaba la bolsa fría que se llevó inmediatamente a su cabeza dolorida, sintiendo un agradable alivio al instante. Su dolor de cabeza estaba empezando a ser un poco engorroso.

Miró a un lado y a otro del pasillo del apartamento, buscando a Soul, y oyó la tele del salón encendida con lo que parecía ser alguna película de acción. Seguramente estaba ahí.

Entró de nuevo a la habitación y apagó la lámpara del escritorio, saliendo a continuación al pasillo, caminando hacia la sala, con la bolsa apoyada contra su cabeza y una manta colgando del otro brazo y, el libro de texto en la mano.

Soul notó su presencia en cuanto llegó y le dejó sitio en el sofá. Maka se sentó poco después, acomodándose en la esquina, cabeza apoyada en el brazo del sofá, con la manta por encima y el libro abierto de par en par en el regazo. En menos de un minuto estaba sumergida en su lectura. Él, para dejar que se concentrara mejor, bajó el volumen de la tele y pudo notar como ella esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa.

Podía ser un buen chico si se lo proponía, solo que le costaba un poco más. Y bueno, no era tan _cool. _Pero era mejor si quedaba entre él y Maka. Tampoco quería que medio mundo lo supiera. _"Arruinaría mi reputación" _pensó para sí mismo, viniéndole a la mente la imagen de sus compañeros del Shibusen, que poco o nada conocían de esa faceta suya.

Dejando que Maka hiciera lo suyo, él se centró en la película que estaban echando en la tele. Una hora y media más tarde, los créditos empezaron a aparecer en la pantalla y Soul estiró los brazos por detrás de la cabeza para desperezarse. No había estado mal la peli, aunque las había visto mejores.

Curioso, miró hacia la técnico y sonrió. Allí estaba ella, con la cabeza ladeada y el libro bocabajo sobre su pecho. Dormida como un lirón.

Soul se levantó del sofá con el máximo cuidado posible para no despertarla y se arrodilló en el suelo a su lado. Cuando dormía, su cara se parecía a la de un bebé, dándole una apariencia indefensa e inocente. Justo lo contrario a lo que era cuando estaba despierta. Lentamente, levantó la mano que estaba apoyada sobre el libro y lo quitó para darle mayor comodidad. Lo cerró y lo dejó encima de la mesilla, a mano en caso de que se despertara y quisiera estudiar.

Aunque dudaba mucho de ello, se le veía en la cara el cansancio y seguramente ni un terremoto la despertaría. Tenía un sueño de lo más profundo, a pesar de que era siempre la primera en despertarse por las mañanas sin necesidad de despertador.

Dejándola dormir tranquilamente, le quitó la bolsa de hielo y la depositó en el fregadero. Ya la vaciaría al día siguiente. Miró el reloj, solo eran las siete de la tarde. Lo bueno es que se sentía lo bastante cansado como para dormir dos días enteros. Así que se arrastró hasta su cama y se deslizó por debajo de las sábanas, adoptando una posición cómoda.

En menos de quince minutos, Soul ya estaba dormido.

**-----**

Un nuevo amanecer iluminaba Death City, mientras los alumnos del Shibusen se dirigían a la escuela, algunos a hacer un examen, otros a soportar una soporífera tanda de clases.

Maka ya estaba, la primera, preparada junto a Soul delante de puerta de la clase. Estaba inquieta, nerviosa, tanto que sus piernas no paraban de moverse. Al final no había estudiado apenas el día anterior, y estaba segura de que iba a suspender. Más bien, estaba segurísima. Sería la peor nota de todas y seguro que el profesor se enfadaba con ella.

- Maka, ¿puedes calmarte? –le pidió el peliblanco exasperado, que no podía soportar que su compañera no se quedara quieta.

- ¡Es que no puedo! –saltó la técnico, llamando la atención de sus compañeros -. ¡Esto es horrible! Voy a ser la vergüenza de todo el Shibusen.

- Tranquila, Maka, solo es un examen preliminar –una mano le apretó el brazo para reconfortarla, y se giró para ver el rostro de Tsubaki, que le brindaba una sonrisa.

- P-pero…

No dijo nada más, simplemente palideció al ver al profesor Stein aparecer al otro lado de la puerta, ahora abierta, con una sonrisa un tanto macabra. Soul se llevó una mano a la cabeza, ¿terminarían el examen de una vez? ¿O nunca empezarían?

Su pregunta fue respondida con la voz del profesor invitando a los alumnos a entrar en clase para ocupar sus habituales asientos.

Quince minutos más tarde solo se oía el rasgueo de los bolígrafos sobre el papel. Y una hora más tarde, cada uno de los alumnos entregaba su respectivo examen al profesor, unos con mejor cara que otros. Salvo Black Star, que colgaba de nuevo de la pizarra, se veía que no había aprendido la lección la primera vez, y Stein parecía no tener intención de bajarle, y nadie de ayudarle (salvo Tsubaki).

Soul entregó su examen tras Maka, suspirando de alivio. Al menos esta vez no había terminado el examen en calzoncillos. No le había salido precisamente de perlas, y su estrategia de copiar de su compañera había sido un completo fracaso. La técnico se había pasado toda la hora con los ojos pegados a las hojas del examen, escribiendo sin parar. Eso era un buen síntoma después de todo, no hubiera escrito tanto si no hubiera sabido nada.

Una vez fuera de la clase, Maka se giró hacia Soul, ya sin rastro del nerviosismo que le había aquejado a la entrada.

- Qué, ¿qué tal te ha ido? –le preguntó el peliblanco.

Maka sonrió.

- Creo que bien. Al menos he respondido a todo –respondió, saludando con el brazo a Death the Kid, seguido por las hermanas Thompson, que ya salían del aula.

- Sinceramente, creía que los exámenes del Shibusen eran de más nivel –comentó Kid. Parecía que por una vez no había sufrido ningún problema al realizar el examen. Lo que según la opinión de Soul, era un milagro.

- ¡El gran Black Star, el hombre más big del planeta, no necesita demostrar sus conocimientos con un examen de mierda! Muajuajuajua –rió el joven empleado, seguido por Tsukabi, que tenía la sonrisa pegada a la cara.

Maka no hizo ningún comentario, solo miró a Black Star con el entrecejo tan fruncido que parecía querer desintegrarle con la mirada. Y Soul agradeció no estar en la trayectoria de esa mirada.

- Ahora que hemos terminado el examen, ¿os apetece venir a mi casa? –invitó Kid al grupo -, tenemos todo el día libre hasta mañana. Cortesía de mi padre.

En ese momento, Soul agradeció mucho ser amigo del hijo de Shinigami-sama. No había nada mejor que un día libre, lejos de los profesores y de las clases.

Todos aceptaron gustosamente entre risas y alardes de grandeza. Por fin los nervios del examen podían irse a tomar viento fresco, al menos hasta el próximo. Pero no hacía falta preocuparse tan pronto.

Maka sonreía como la que más, mientras conversaba animadamente con Tsukabi. Pero se giró un momento para mirar a Soul que andaba el más rezagado del grupo.

- Por cierto Soul… - él la miró -. Si he suspendido, considérate hombre muerto.

Y tan tranquilamente, volvió a reanudar su conversación con su amiga. Soul tragó saliva, Maka era un auténtico peligro viviente. Solo esperaba que su memoria fuera extremadamente buena, y no una suposición errónea suya, o no viviría para contarlo.

Esperaba por su propio bien, que fuera lo primero.

FIN


End file.
